


His Mate

by bromanceorromance



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles are Mates, M/M, Mates, One Shot, Short One Shot, but i like it, it's so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance





	His Mate

Stiles thinks he might have fallen in love with Derek that day in the woods. Well, yeah, he thought he was a murderer, but everyone makes mistakes.

 

Derek knew he'd fallen for Stiles that day in the pool. Stiles kept him alive and how could he not care for him after that?

 

Stiles doesn't understand why Derek won't speak to him.

 

Derek's afraid to speak to Stiles because _feelings_.

 

Stiles corners Derek one day after yet another supernatural creature tried to take over Beacon Hills. He corners him while he's still healing and less likely to run away. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

 

Derek wants to shout, "I'm still bleeding, asshole," just to spite him, but "You're too young" is what comes out instead.

 

"What the hell does that mean?" Stiles demands. He helped take down that monster, maybe not physically, but he's the brains behind the operation, not the brawn. No way was Derek going to start making him stay at home during these excursions.

 

Derek didn't mean to say it. It wasn't supposed to come out like that. There's no good way to say "You're my mate and I can't expect you to make a decision like this. You're too young and I can't live without you, but I can't be near you without needing to touch and don't worry, I'm just going to stay away as much as I can." And he just said all of that out loud and Stiles is just staring at him.

 

_His mate_? How the hell does this bastard have no idea that Stiles has been in love with him since they met? _His mate_? That's forever. Werewolves mate for life. _His mate_? How did he keep this to himself?

 

Derek doesn't get a chance to figure out what to say. Stiles is on him, carefully avoiding his injured leg, kissing him like his life depends on it. His wolf is practically purring and Derek has forgotten every reason that this is a bad idea. All his brain can process is _mate_ and _safe_ and _finally._


End file.
